


The Train Home

by SnarkyGreenBean



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trains, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGreenBean/pseuds/SnarkyGreenBean
Summary: Life after the officers academy was horrendously boring for Hubert. Ferdinand had been the last to leave, claiming he needed to stay the extra week to make travel preparations. Truly, Hubert missed the man, and often found himself distracted from his work reminiscing over small brushes of hands or times Ferdinand had accidentally flipped his hair over his shoulder and hit Hubert in the face with the soft prickle of amber locks and a subtle waft of pine scented shampoo. By the time he also started missing Linhardt’s unprompted commentary while he read, however, he knew he was losing his mind. Though he rarely requested such things, he penned a brief letter to the emperor requesting her relocation of his research to a more tolerable location.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had.   
> Yes, I dreamt a whole ass fanfic somehow. Still, I apologize for the very loose setup. I may write a second chapter if people are interested in some boning and a bit of exposition on what the hell Edelgard is doing. 
> 
> No beta, so feel free to let me know if you spot any egregious errors.

Life after the officers academy was horrendously boring for Hubert. After graduating, he had become stuck at Garreg Mach by order of Emperor Edelgard, who wanted him to continue his research into Those Who Slither In The Dark through study of the monastery’s extensive library. Nearly all his peers had returned to Enbarr after their graduation, so the position was beyond tedious. Ferdinand had been the last to leave, claiming he needed to stay the extra week to make travel preparations. Though Hubert highly suspected the true reason was to avoid dealing with his father for as long as possible, he kept this speculation to himself. Not only did he not blame Ferdinand for disliking his father, he also enjoyed the man’s company more than he would like to admit and far more than he had ever expected back when he had first met the ginger prime-minister-to-be. Truly, Hubert missed the man, and often found himself distracted from his work reminiscing over small brushes of hands or times Ferdinand had accidentally flipped his hair over his shoulder and hit Hubert in the face with the soft prickle of amber locks and a subtle waft of pine scented shampoo. By the time he also started missing Linhardt’s unprompted commentary while he read, however, he knew he was losing his mind. Though he rarely requested such things, he penned a brief letter to the emperor requesting her relocation of his research to a more tolerable location and sent the letter off before he could second-guess himself. 

Sending the letter swiftly did not manage to reduce Hubert’s doubts and regrets over making such an inane request, but luckily he did not have to mull over it for long. Edelgard sent a reply instructing him to gather what research he could and take the train to Enbarr the following week to join up with a relic excavation team that was working in the outskirts of the city. Though he still felt guilty, Hubert let out a sigh of relief at the coming freedom to escape Garreg Mach once and for all and that evening’s research went smoother than it had in weeks. 

It was an obnoxiously early hour when Hubert arrived at the field to begin his research, yet the rest of the team he was joining was already in the full swing of things. Men ran to and fro between tents ferrying tools and papers around between the teams. A small boy by the name of Cyril seemed to be providing a constant flow of coffee and tea to the researchers, presumably the sole reason a team of over a dozen men could get so much work done before the sun rose.   
Despite downing two cups of coffee on the train from Garreg Mach to Enbarr, Hubert was not in a good enough mood to begin running to and fro. Instead, he ducked into the nearest tent to begin a search for the leader of his team. 

Of course the first person he would run into would be Hanneman. Though Hubert had only attended a seminar or two with the renowned crest researcher, he was certain the man would recognize him and talk his ear off with some crest nonsense. What a nuisance. 

“Ah, lord von Vestra! I see you arrived in one piece. Good, good. Her majesty informed me of your arrival last night. I presume you haven’t been informed where you will be stationed yet?” Hanneman asked with all his usual enthusiasm.

“Indeed. I’m afraid I was only given the most basic idea of what is going on here. Security precautions, I am sure.” 

“Well! I am afraid I don’t know much of what her majesty wants you working on either, this being so short notice and all, so why don’t you help me out for the time being? I’m sure we will get further instructions for you within the next few days.” 

“Certainly,” Hubert replied, doing his very best to mask his distaste at the thought of spending a full day in a stiflingly hot tent with the overly enthusiastic scholar talking nonstop. 

Hanneman was a nuisance to work with and barely two hours into the day Hubert was ready to set the man’s cloak on fire. Alas, he was so scatterbrained that he would likely blame the spontaneous combustion on himself and the stunt would only give Hubert the immense pleasure of a workspace that smelled of singed wool. So, he refrained from any feigned spell mishaps and excused himself to go hunt down the errand boy he had seen running around earlier with coffee and tea. Perhaps by the time he’d tracked Cyril down he would have cleared his head of heatstroke and crest jargon enough to endure the rest of the day. Hanneman seemed unbothered by his request for a break and insisted he take all the time he needed. Though Hubert had no intention of shirking his duties to wander aimlessly for an extended period of time, he took his leave nonetheless and hastily exited the tent. 

Hubert quickly noted that the site was quite large. Set upon the ruins of what might have once been a castle, tents now lined demolished walls and piles of rubble that Hubert had to manoeuvre carefully to avoid twisting an ankle. Though the faces of most of the excavation team were completely new to him, Hubert did note a few faces he recognized from Garreg Mach. He spotted a guard that he recalled being posted near the monastery marketplace. He also spotted a researcher he was sure he had seen a few times in the dining hall. 

Then, he spotted a face he never thought he would see again. Ferdinand von Aegir was in one of the tents, seated at a desk, frantically writing on a sheaf of parchment. Hubert froze in his tracks, staring transfixed at the gleam of amber hair and the gentle fissure that formed between Ferdinand’s brows as he wrote. Sweat from the too-warm tent gave his skin an ethereal glow that Hubert was sure only he found enchanting. Any and all thoughts vacated Hubert’s mind as he watched. Something bumped into his back and he was forced out of his reverie and into a pile of rubble. 

“Sorry! I’m so sorry my lord. Here, let me help you up.”

Ah, so that was where Cyril was. 

“No need, I am fine,” Hubert snipped back as he righted himself and dusted the ancient dirt from his coat. 

“Oh. Well, uh...in that case, would you perhaps care for some coffee? That is my job here after all. I uh, may have just spilled this last batch, but I can make more! Please, I must make this up to you somehow,” Cyril frantically apologized. 

Hubert gave the boy a cold stare as he considered the offer, getting much more repayment from his squirming than he knew he would get from the coffee, but eventually relented nonetheless and replied with a simple “Very well then. Bring my cup to Hanneman’s tent.” 

The small boy scuttled away and left Hubert with his thoughts. Oh, and what thoughts they were! All remnants of pondering on the nature of ancient crests had vanished and left only a flurry of emotions; emotions Hubert had thought long dead and buried in the mausoleum of memories too sweet to unearth for fear of breaking his steely resolve. Ferdinand was here. The man he had pined for for years in silence returned, and with him every pain and ache of unrequited love. 

Goddess be damned, he had to nip this resurgence of emotions in the bud. Hubert made his way into Ferdinand’s tent on quivering legs, went to his desk to speak with him and—

“Lord von Aegir! We have just completed excavation on the relic at the eastern dig site. It appears to bear the crest of the beast,” some unimportant man nearly shouted as he burst through the tent flaps.

“The beast? But this was supposed to be a monument to Nemesis. Was there any other marking?” Ferdinand asked, looking up from his writing for the first time and locking eyes with the intruder. Not once did his gaze flicker towards Hubert. 

Doubt began to filter into Hubert’s mind. Perhaps Ferdinand did not feel the same about a reunion as he did. Who would he be to impose such an already improper prospect on a man he admired so? Or perhaps he was simply too busy to fully take in his surroundings. He was not trained in the art of constant surveillance as Hubert was, after all. Perhaps he could return to his work and his waiting coffee for a while and come back to Ferdinand’s tent later in the day when things would presumably become less hectic. Yes, that was the best plan. 

There were two problems with Hubert’s plan. For one, he swiftly realized that he could no longer concentrate on his research when thoughts of Ferdinand filled his mind. It didn’t help that the buzz of the coffee made him anxious and on edge. Soon every thought of Ferdinand morphed into worry and self doubt. What if Ferdinand had simply been humouring him back at Garreg Mach? They had started off as enemies of a sort, after all. Perhaps he had noticed how solitary Hubert’s life was and begun spending more time with him out of pity? As abhorrent as the thought was, it checked out with Ferdinand’s tendencies towards noble social navigations and smooth speech. Perhaps his impression of the man had become too clouded by desire. 

Hubert needed another walk. Barely two hours had passed since the first walk, but he was getting nothing done with his mind so cluttered with doubts and emotions he would rather have remained buried. Unfortunately, his feet took him right back to Ferdinand’s tent where he found the second flaw in his plan: Ferdinand was now surrounded by even more bothersome scholars and squires vying for his attention. The man was writing frantically and his tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth as it often did when he was concentrating with all his might. Hubert sighed and decided to return again later. Surely he could catch his attention at some point in the day, right?

Wrong. Hubert made two more trips to Ferdinand’s tent, both times being thwarted by a crowd of people all waiting to speak with him. On top of it all, Hubert could not seem to concentrate on his work no matter how he tried. His mind was like a broken dam, flooded with memories and worries and hopes, vivid images and preposterous imagined scenarios that nearly made him blush at times. By the time Hanneman tapped him on the shoulder and told him to pack up his things for the day, he had gotten through barely a third of the work he had intended to complete on his first day and felt uncharacteristically ashamed of himself. Luckily, Hanneman seemed unbothered by his productivity (or rather the lack thereof) and insisted he call it a night despite Hubert being more than willing to atone for his stupidity by working late. Instead, he sighed and began packing up his work and heading back to the train station from which he had arrived that morning. 

Ferdinand was nowhere to be seen amongst the crowd at the station, dashing whatever small glimmer of hope remained in Hubert’s heart to speak with the man. He filed onto the train headed for northern Enbarr and slipped into the most secluded compartment he could find, finally allowing himself a moment to relax. Unfortunately, his body decided that relaxing and letting his guard down meant he should begin crying for the first time in nearly a decade. At first only a few tears slipped down his face, silent and stealthy like Hubert himself. When he realized what was happening, he sat in the darkest corner of his compartment and rifled through his bag for a newspaper to feign reading. Alas, he had no such paper, and his work material was far too delicate to take out on a public train, much less risk becoming smudged with tears. 

Hubert’s frustration at his lack of cover only managed to make the crying worse until he was forced to give up and simply ride it out as he rode the train. Sobs forced their way out of him. Hubert slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound, but his shoulders still shook as years of pent up emotion burst forth against his will. He frantically dabbed at his eyes to clear the constant blurring, but it was a fruitless effort. He was still startled when someone opened his compartment door and slipped inside. 

“Aha! There you are,” came a familiar voice, “It is just like you to pick the darkest most unpleasant compartment, I should have guess—oh. Oh dear.” 

Hubert looked up and aimed wet and entirely unfrightening glare at the mysterious ginger blur—Oh. 

“Ferdinand?” 

“The one and only. I do believe this is the first time I’ve seen you cry, Hubert. It’s something akin to witnessing a pig fly.” 

“Spare me your mockery, I am not in the mood.” 

At this, Ferdinand gasped. As Hubert’s vision began to clear, he saw the man’s typically tempered face shift into concern. Concern that Hubert had never before seen directed at himself. 

“You know, I didn’t mean to barge in on you like this. I stopped by because I had been meaning to speak with you all day. I noticed we took the same train and—“

Hubert’s brain turned to white noise after Ferdinand’s second statement and the rest of his anxious rambling washed over him like a cool breeze, snapping him out of his self-pity and self-loathing. It was then that Hubert made a very rare impulsive decision. He surged out of his seat and embraced Ferdinand. 

“—defaulted to our old snipping at one another instead of reading the room like I sh—ah! Are...are you alright?” Ferdinand squeaked out at the surprise hug. 

“Promise me you will not hold what I am about to say against me, Ferdinand.”

“O-of course. I would never betray you on purpose, I would hope that you already knew that.” 

“This is different,” Hubert hesitated, “it’s...personal.” 

“My point remains, Hubert.” 

“Thank you. I...love you, Ferdinand. I have for a while. I had thought once we graduated that I could move on without tarnishing your life with my own. But then I saw you again today and realized just how numb and colourless my life has become since you left Garreg Mach. It...may have caught me off guard, as you can see,” a fresh wave of tears caused Hubert’s throat to restrict a he fought to say his final and most important piece, “I just...I need you near me, Ferdinand. Love me or hate me, I don’t want to be void of your presence in my life again.” 

Arms tightened around Hubert, but no words came in return. At last, when Hubert’s heart felt ready to shatter, Ferdinand began to laugh. The laughs turned tight and strained, then changed into sobs. Ferdinand was holding Hubert impossibly tight, his arms quivering as he sobbed into Hubert’s chest. 

“Ferdinand...?” 

The embrace was released, and gentle hands came to rest on either side of Hubert’s face. Ferdinand’s golden eyes glistened even brighter than normal as he gazed at Hubert and smiled. 

“Hubert, you beautiful, horrible, idiotic man. I love you too. You put up such a cold and heartless front I thought you hated me.” 

“To be fair, I did at first,” Hubert interjected.

“Touché,” Ferdinand laughed, a hand over his heart in mock insult, “but regardless, I love you Hubert. I have for years. If you will have me, I am eternally yours.” 

For the second time that night, Hubert made an uncharacteristically impulsive decision. Perhaps it was the emotions that weakened his resolve. Perhaps it was the presence of such an infuriatingly impulsive man in his arms. Perhaps he didn’t truly care, as his lips met Ferdinand’s and he felt a relief more potent than any he could recall. Kissing Ferdinand was like a sweet treat: soft, pleasant, and all feelings of guilt wholly overwhelmed by the pleasure and giddy feeling of achieving something Hubert had craved for so long. By his muffled whimpers and moans, Hubert could guess that Ferdinand felt the same. 

Eventually, the two separated and Ferdinand dissolved into a fit of childish giggles. Of course, this was not the reaction Hubert had expected. He blushed and stood uncomfortably by the man whose mouth he had just utterly ravaged, waiting for some sort of explanation. Luckily, Ferdinand was nothing if not a great people person and quickly tried to quell his laughter. 

“Sorry,” he panted, still a bit out of breath, “I just—this isn’t even my train, Hubert. I was such a lovesick fool that I followed you onto the train going away from my apartment. Just to talk to you.”

Hubert gaped at Ferdinand, looking something akin to a beached herring. “You intentionally took the wrong train?”

“Yes, I was supposed to take the southbound.” 

“Ferdinand, you won’t get home till well past 2am at this point.” 

“Yes, I am aware. Why do you think I’m cackling like an idiot after the best kiss of my life? It certainly isn’t because of you.”

“Ferdinand, the whole reason you’re here is because of me,” Hubert sighed, “You just said so.”

“Alright, yes, but it’s not because of your confession or anything like that. I just want that to be clear. I’m laughing because of the absurd situation I’ve put myself in and the astronomical odds that you would return my affection.” 

“Don’t insult yourself, Ferdinand. That is my duty and mine alone. Of course I return your affections, you simpleton, otherwise you wouldn’t have found me bawling like a child in the back of a train after not being able to speak with you for one whole day.” 

At this, Ferdinand burst into another fit of giggles and dragged Hubert down to sit on the bench again. He never let go of his hand. 

“Hubert,” he said, voice low and warm, “you haven’t changed a bit.” 

Hubert scoffed. 

“Okay, besides the crying in a train. You’re the same brooding, griping, impossibly handsome man I fell in love with at Garreg Mach.” 

“Come home with me,” Hubert interjected.

“Pardon?” 

“I said what I said.” 

“Hubert, much as I adore you, I already have a lot to process from this talk alone. I think I might dissolve at just a pinch more affection at this point.” 

“Don’t be obtuse. You know damned well that you won’t arrive back home before 2am if you try to take the southbound train at this point, and that is assuming you catch the train and don’t have to stand at the station in the cold for an hour waiting on the next one.” 

“You have a point,” Ferdinand muttered in resignation, though he didn’t sound all that disappointed. 

“Of course I do.” 

“Well then!” Ferdinand said, slapping his free hand down on his thigh for emphasis, “to the von Vestra abode it is! And if my pocket watch is correct, we have roughly fifteen more minutes to make up for lost time.” 

“How did you know my stop?” Hubert questioned, leaving Ferdinand’s latter statement on hold for the more concerning question. 

“I um...may have asked Linhardt where you were staying so I could take the correct wrong train to speak with you,” Ferdinand blushed. 

At a loss for what to say to that, Hubert instead chose to surprise Ferdinand with another kiss. 

“Hubert! I—mmf!—I thought you would be mad,” Ferdinand panted between kisses.

“Shut up,” Hubert snipped, biting at Ferdinand’s lower lip, “I’m busy making up for lost time as you so kindly suggested.” 

“I uh—ah!—I see—Goddess Hubert, I missed you.” 

“Again,” Hubert growled, “Shut up.” 


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These angsty boys finally bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive the porn chapter.
> 
> If you missed the poll and want to see future polls for fanfic content (and also a bunch of fan art) follow my Twitter @hornygreenbean

Ferdinand awoke in a tangle of limbs and bedsheets that he didn’t recognize. The jolt of unfamiliarity was quickly quelled, however, when he felt a tuft of slightly coarse hair and turned to see a person both familiar and decidedly unfamiliar in his current position. 

Hubert looked much the same as he had at Garreg Mach. His hair was slightly shorter, but he was still reedy and pale as ever. What was unfamiliar to Ferdinand was how the man had his limbs wrapped around his bedmate’s body and his head tucked into the junction between Ferdinand’s shoulder and neck. A soft smile smoothed Hubert’s typically intimidating visage in a way Ferdinand had only glimpsed once the previous night. He had to admit that gentleness suited the man far more than he could ever admit to him in waking hours. 

As if summoned by Ferdinand’s thoughts, Hubert picked that moment to crack open his eyes and immediately fall out of his own bed in surprise. 

“Ack!” Ferdinand heard from somewhere below. 

“Are you alright? I apologize for giving you such a fright.” 

“No, no, it is my fault,” Hubert replied as he pulled himself back up onto the bed, “my position has made me rather touchy about...touch, I suppose.” 

Ferdinand nodded and rolled onto his side to meet Hubert’s eyes. “I can imagine working on Adrestia’s arcane underbelly would do that to a person.” 

“Indeed. Keeping my close ties to a minimum reduces the risk of a knife to my throat in the middle of the night. Fortunately for you, I trust you to a degree that is likely unwise, so keep that in mind.” 

Hubert’s scowl at this statement was comical when combined with his disheveled hair and tired eyes. Ferdinand suppressed most of a laugh, though by Hubert’s darkened expression, he hadn’t quite succeeded. 

“I’m sorry,” Ferdinand placated him, “it’s just—nothing about your trust, it’s just—Hubert, your hair is ridiculous.” 

The look of cat-like insult that graced Hubert’s face made Ferdinand burst into laughter. 

“If you continue to insult me in my own home, I might consider breaking off this arrangement,” Hubert grumbled, a hint of a smile flickering through his feeble glare. 

“Oh, and what exactly is this arrangement, my dear Hubert? I don’t believe we discussed that very well before collapsing into this bed last night.” 

“Ah, right,” Hubert blushed, “well, although I do not wish to come across too bold, I would like...I would appreciate...I...hmm.” 

Ferdinand laughed. “My, Hubert, I don’t believe I’ve ever heard you speechless before! Too overwhelmed by a dashing man in your bed?” 

“Let me think through what I’m saying, you fiend! I just...worry you have different expectations, I suppose. I did come on rather strong last night and although your presence makes me more than happy, I do not want to rush you out of a perceived ‘noble duty’ of some sort.” 

Hubert looked far more bashful and uncertain than Ferdinand had ever seen, and it immediately sobered his own mood. He wriggled closer and pulled Hubert’s back into his chest, effectively reversing the position they had woken up in. Hubert gasped. “Hubert, I adore you. I know you have only just learned this and I know I did a horrible job showing how much I cared back at Garreg Mach, but I will tell you now that whatever level of intimacy you want to share with me I will treasure with all my heart.” 

They were kissing. Ferdinand had barely finished his sentence before Hubert flipped around and kissed him with a desperate passion, pushing his now oh-so-pliable body back against the mattress. Only once Ferdinand was securely pinned between his limbs did Hubert break from the kiss and meet Ferdinand’s eyes with an awestruck and blissful gaze. 

“Ferdinand,” he whispered.

“Yes?”

“I want to make love to you.” 

Ferdinand felt his cheeks flush and blood pound in his ears. He felt dizzy with the need to comply. His legs splayed wide of their own accord and he tangled his hands in Hubert’s sleep-tussled hair. 

“How do you want me, Hubert?”

“I want to ravish you. I want to bury myself inside of you and then worship your cock with a passion that would make the Goddess jealous. I want to make you squirm as I mark your body with my teeth and tongue. I want to hold you until we become one.” 

Ferdinand’s eyes blew wide. “I-I never expected you to be so good at dirty talk, Hubert.” 

“I am not. I am simply bearing my soul to you.” 

“That...somehow makes it even better. Please, do this every time we make love.” 

“I likely won’t have much new to say.”

“Then just repeat what you said today. I don’t care. I just—fuck, Hubert, you are a treasure beyond my wildest imagination.” 

As if to prove his point, Ferdinand began unbuttoning Hubert’s sleepwear and pressing soft kisses to each new inch of skin revealed. Hubert made soft sounds of pleasure and began running his hands through Ferdinand’s (now much longer than he remembered) hair, revelling in the softness. Though he was greatly distracted by Ferdinand’s progress divesting him and lavishing him with kisses, Hubert did try to make his shaking hands cooperate enough to remove his partner’s shirt. 

Ferdinand reached Hubert’s nipples and all thought processes stopped in one embarrassingly loud moan. 

“I take it you like this, yes?” Ferdinand teased. Hubert was already far too far gone to form any quip in return. Instead, he yanked Ferdinand’s shirt the rest of the way off and bit hard on his neck. That earned him a surprised squeak and a loud moan, which was revenge enough for him; revenge served in pleasure. 

“Ferdinand?” Hubert growled.

“Yes?” 

“You really never learn when to shut up, do you?” 

Ferdinand gasped as Hubert pinched a nipple between his fingers a little too harshly. “I—ah! I suppose not. Would you— Goddess,  Hubert, that’s going to leave a mark—“

“That is the idea, yes.” 

“—would you prefer if I attempted a different use for my mouth?” 

Hubert’s cheeks reddened at Ferdinand’s words and instead of a coherent answer, only a small keen escaped him. The uncharacteristically uninhibited response sent a shiver down Ferdinand’s spine, settling in his rapidly growing arousal. He made the executive decision to act instead of forcing a response from his disheveled partner and dipped his head down to Hubert’s trousers. 

Hubert gasped as teeth and tongue met the laces of his trousers and deftly pulled them apart. Warm breath graced his cock through his undergarments and Hubert tightened his grip on Ferdinand’s hair. Nails scraped his scalp and pulled a moan from his throat—a moan that reverberated against Hubert’s crotch and made him buck his hips in want. 

“Good Goddess, hurry up down there,” Hubert rasped. 

“Good things come to those who wait, my beloved,” Ferdinand teased, earning another firm tug at his hair. 

“Yes, yes, but I don’t—Ferdie, darling, I don’t think I  can. ” 

As if to prove his point, a dribble of precum soaked through Hubert’s undergarments and hit Ferdinand tongue with a salty moisture. “Ah, I see,” he muttered, rising back up to kiss Hubert’s lips. 

Hubert bit down on his lip making Ferdinand gasp. “My turn,” he whispered and slid a hand down to his partner’s trousers, pulling open the laces and gripping his cock. 

Hubert lavished Ferdinand’s face in kisses before latching onto his neck once more, this time pumping his cock all the while and pulling small gasps and keens from his lover. Ferdinand scraped dull nails down Hubert’s back and pulled him down by the hips, effectively crushing himself under Hubert’s body. The hand around his cock moved away and was replaced with the slow grind of Hubert’s own erection against Ferdinand’s. 

Though the friction and weight and kisses were pleasant, the coarseness of Hubert’s undergarments began to chafe. Ferdinand groaned and threw his body weight to the side, rolling Hubert off of him and flipping their position on the bed. 

“Clothes off,” he gasped as he began pulling down Hubert’s underclothes and freeing his leaking erection. Hubert moaned again as the air hit him and a shiver ran down his spine. He pulled Ferdinand down into another kiss and pulled away all remaining layers separating skin from skin. Ferdinand briefly broke away from the kiss to brush his lips against Hubert’s ear. 

“Would you happen to have any lubrication in here,” he asked. 

Hubert swore. 

“I expected as much,” Ferdinand laughed, “but that is no matter. There is much we can still do without. Would you like me to demonstrate?” 

Hubert shivered and nodded vigorously, pulling his partner into a passionate kiss. “Please,” he gasped between kisses, “my body is your canvas.” 

“And you are most certainly my muse,” Ferdinand whispered against Hubert’s collarbone, leaving a delicate nip behind before he trailed his kisses back down to Hubert’s cock. 

Hubert quivered when Ferdinand’s warm breath first hit his thighs and moaned when his tongue laved across his flesh and in towards his cock. Strong lancer’s hands kneaded at his hips and massaged his tense muscles as he began writhing and thrusting into the enticing touches. 

At last, Ferdinand ran the flat of his tongue up the full length of Hubert’s cock, pressing just right against the sensitive vein as if he had sucked him off a thousand times. Hubert made an embarrassing scream in an octave he wasn’t previously aware he could reach, but he was far beyond caring. All he could focus on was Ferdinand’s warm mouth as is sucked at his tip and his breath as it tickled his length. One of his hands reached up to stroke against Hubert’s cheek and he eagerly pressed his face against it. 

Hubert was thankful for the hand a moment later when Ferdinand took his full length into his mouth. He buried his mouth in Ferdinand’s palm to muffle his moans as the man continued to suck and hum against his cock. Hubert’s hips jerked up, but Ferdinand’s other arm held them firmly to the bed. His tongue pressed against the bottom of Hubert’s cock once more and he screamed, body spasming and cumming down Ferdinand’s throat. To his great surprise, Ferdinand choked a little and pulled away with a stifled cough. 

“Ah, sorry,” he said, his voice hoarse and breathless, “it’s ah...it’s been a while since I last did that.” 

“Mmph,” Hubert rolled his eyes, “don’t apologize. That was amazing.”

Ferdinand blushed. “Well, um. I’m glad you liked it.” 

Hubert crooked his finger lazily to invite Ferdinand back towards him. When the man complied, he pulled him into a deep kiss, tasting a hint of his own saltiness in Ferdinand’s mouth, revelling in the press of that talented tongue against his own. He reached a hand down to Ferdinand’s cock to find it slightly slick with precum. Hubert gripped the length and used the slip of the cum to lessen the grip of his pulls and presses. 

Ferdinand moaned into Hubert’s mouth and thrust into his hand. Hubert was uncertain of what would please Ferdinand, but circled the tip as he would his own dick and earned a soft keen and gasp in return.His thrusts sped up and more precum began to spill. Hubert ground his hips up to meet his thrusts and felt Ferdinand’s body arch as he came, moaning Hubert’s name into his neck. 

The man collapsed boneless on top of Hubert, sticky and sated. His hands tangled in Hubert’s hair and massaged his scalp, adding to the unprecedented peace of the moment. Hubert combed his clean hand through Ferdinand’s hair in return and felt the man grow even more boneless on top of him. 

“Ferdinand?”

“Mmph?” came his faint reply. 

“That was...the first time I’ve ever done this,” Hubert whispered, slightly self conscious about admitting such a fact. 

“I know,” Ferdinand muttered. 

“Wh—how?!” Hubert jolted up, rolling a grumbly Ferdinand off of his chest. 

“I’ve never seen you hesitant before. That combined with what you said earlier about not trusting anyone enough to let them grow close to you tipped me off.” 

Ferdinand rolled off the bed without waiting for a reply and disappeared briefly into Hubert’s bathroom. He returned a moment later with two damp cloths and handed one to Hubert as he sat back down and began cleaning himself up. 

“You are far smarter than most people give you credit for,” Hubert replied after his moment processing what Ferdinand had said. 

Ferdinand laughed. “Your younger self included no doubt.”

“Obviously,” Hubert scoffed.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit for deserving affection.” 

The mood sobered immediately. “My personal wants are secondary to the needs of Fódlan,” Hubert replied.

“Yet they are still necessarily.” 

“I...am realizing that more and more as of late.” 

“We’re not at war, Hubert. You can achieve both of those things long term if you want.” 

Hubert smiled. “Is this your way of asking me to court you? If so, it is hardly subtle.” 

Ferdinand smiled back. “You caught me. I suppose subtlety will always be your great talent and not my own.” 

“All great skills come with hard work and sacrifices, but there  are  those more suited to subterfuge than others in my experience,” Hubert laughed, “and to answer your question of courting, I could not want something more than I want a life with you.” 

Tears welled up in Ferdinand’s eyes and a grin shone on his face. “And I feel the very same.” 

Hubert pulled Ferdinand in for a gentle kiss, wiping his joyful tears away holding him close. He vowed he would not let distance or duty separate them again. 


End file.
